The Dragon Tamer
by AestheticallyPink
Summary: It's Angela's first time visiting Hanamura. She runs into both Hanzo and Genji, the most dangerous people in Japan. Wanting to get more information on their clan, she starts spending more time with both of them. What would happen if the elders find out about her real identity? Would she fall for Genji, or Hanzo? (This is a Healing Arrow Fanfic)
1. Introductions and Insults

Hanamura was so beautiful in the Spring. The cherry blossoms were in bloom, and the air smelled sweet. A young woman known as Angela Ziegler was exploring Hanamura for the first time. The cherry blossoms descended slowly to the ground, creating such a relaxing atmosphere around her. She breathed in and let out a long sigh. Such peaceful moments were rare for the young woman. Despite being only 21, she was already the head of medical research for Overwatch. She was constantly awake, working on paperwork or testing out her Valkyrie suit. Unaware that her eyes were closed, she opened them to be disappointed what was merely a block from her. A glorious mansion towered over the rest of Hanamura, owned by the Shimada Clan.

Yes, it was a beautiful time in Hanamura, but she must not forget why she is here. The Shimada Clan was reported to become more active of late, and her team was stationed to find out why, put a stop to their killing, and possibly find out who's been hiring them. Angela was to be careful, for if she was captured by the enemy, Overwatch could fall apart. Fortunately for her, she was always thought of a tourist, because of the camera she always had in hand. She took a picture of the mansion and walked on. Once she started walking around more, she slowly realized just how hungry she was. Her stomach grumbled, and she felt nauseous. She quickly entered a basic ramen noodle bar to eat.

The place was dim and smelled how she expected it to; the smell of ramen and booze. She seated herself next to a bunch of rowdy teenagers, who she thought of quite annoying, but there were no seats left for her to sit at. The bartender slowly walked to where she was sitting. "What would you…like to eat?" He spoke in very accented English. "I'd like to have a bowl of miso ramen, please." She spoke in fluent Japanese. The bartender had a look of confusion and shock on his face. "I wouldn't expect someone that looks like you to know Japanese."

"We all have our surprises, don't we?"

"I guess so." With that, the bartender left to place her order. Angela noticed the teenagers go silent when she placed her order. "Is there a problem?" She turned to the unprepared teenaged boys. They all just stared at her wide eyed, blushing in embarrassment knowing that they were staring. "You just speak really good Japanese, that's all." A young man that seemed slightly younger than her puffed his chest, and spoke up. He had spiked, shiny black hair, and a goofy smile, along with a black and green outfit. "Not all girls that look like you have that skill." He winked at her, hoping to make her flustered. Mercy had a blank expression, making the young man really uncomfortable. "I have many skills." She replied simply.

"Dude, do you think she has a skill in se-"

"Of course she fucking does, dude. Look at her ti-"

Angela cocked her eyebrow at the two teen boys whispering behind the young man. She could not believe what she was hearing. She opened her mouth slightly to comment on what they just said, but before she could, two hands smacked both of the backsides of their heads. "Have you no honor? Do not talk about a woman that you haven't even met that way!" A handsome young man that looked somewhat like the flirty one scolded them. His side bangs, if you would call them, hung perfectly around his face, and his long hair was smoothed and bunched into a short ponytail. His outfit was a simple orange and white robe, and baggy pants.

Angela's breath was taken away by his beauty and sternness. She quickly looked away, her cheeks turning a light pink. The younger man smirked at her, thinking he was the one to make her blush. "By the way, my name is Genji Shimada. These are my friends Yuko and Akito. And this is my older brother, Hanzo. He's supposed to be the heir to our clan"

"And he always has a stick up his ass…" Yuko murmured.

Angela's features quickly turned pale, at the mention of the names. Crap. She was in the same room as the two most dangerous people in Japan. She felt so stupid! Why couldn't she notice the Shimada crest on Hanzo's sleeve? "His right sleeve was facing away from me..." She whispered, so quiet that only her own ears can hear what she said. Genji's brow furrowed in concern, while Hanzo glared at the woman. "Are you okay? Or is my beauty to much for you..?" He snickered at his comment, immediately ignoring his concern. Hanzo, on the other hand, observed her keenly. She was quite young, possibly his age. She was too young to be a soldier…But not too young to be an enemy spy. She was naturally gorgeous, and she knew fluent Japanese, despite obviously being a foreigner. That raised a red flag in Hanzo's mind. His brother always gets drunk, and he craves sex. A spy would, of course, try and seduce his brother for information. And he'll comply because he's drunk. "Tell me, Miss…?" Hanzo paused, implying he wanted her name. Angela quickly regained her composure. "My friends call me Angie." That name sounded so familiar to Hanzo, but he couldn't remember where he heard that name.

"How do you know Japanese that well? It is a very hard language to learn, and you speak like a native."

"I've always had an interest in Japanese culture since I was a little girl. Everything about this country fascinates me." Angela felt bad for lying to Hanzo, but he would kill her without a second thought if she really told him her identity. Hanzo looked at her with uncertainty but didn't ask her any more questions.

Genji and his friends, who already drank 7 bottles of beer were just staring at Hanzo's confrontation with Angela. "DUDE! YOU SHOULD ASK FOR HER NUMBER!" Akito yelled so loud, the other 6 customers in the restaurant glared at him. "YOUR ELDERS OR WHATEVER ARE ENCOURAGING YOU TO MARRY, RIGHT?" Hanzo glared at him in disgust. "Women are a waste of time. I have no use for one. She'll just get in the way and try to use me." Yuko just shook his head and turned to Angela. "See, what did I tell you, he probably has a pole up his ass at this point. I feel bad for the guy." Angela can smell the booze on his breath, and it made her somewhat sick.

The bartender finally came with her ramen, and she quickly slurped it down, trying to ignore Genji and Hanzo. As soon as she finished this bowl, she would head back to HQ and tell Ana all the information she acquired. Once they find out where the higher ups of the Shimada clan are, the Shimada Clan is done for. She finished her bowl and left a tip. Halfway out the door, Genji ran to her and grabbed her wrist. His hands were rough, yet his grip didn't hurt her. "I was wondering if I can have your number! We can… I don't know, go out and I can show you many more cool restaurants in Hanamura!" Angela was taken aback by this. She usually would say no, and slap him. He wasn't the first one to be interested in her and not the last. But, he was a Shimada, and maybe he could show her his home, and she can get information on his family's locations. "I-"

"Genji, enough!"

Hanzo stood from his seat and pulled on Genji's scarf, leading him to the corner of the restaurant. "Don't you have enough women? This woman is a foreigner! Not to mention I have my doubts on her." Hanzo glared at the young woman, who looked curiously back at him.

"Which is why we should show her around! And you have doubts on every girl I meet!"

"Because all you bring back to our home are whores."

"She obviously isn't! She looks too professional to be a whore!"

"Genji, you need to start taking the responsibilities for our empire. Father is in very grim health. He cannot shield you from them forever."

Genji looked visibly annoyed. "Enough with our father! Hanzo, I thought we were having fun today. But of course, you have to ruin things, because you're just obsessed with the clan and what the elders think of you!"

Hanzo was aware of Angie's footsteps approaching them. "Now is not the time to talk of this. I forbid you to see this woman."

"Actually…" Angie spoke up, handing Genji her number. "I'll love to have a guide! This is my first time in Japan, so that'll be appreciated!" She tried her best to make her voice as sweet as possible. Genji blushed a deep red, and Hanzo scoffed at her. "I guess I cannot stop you, but I want to accompany you, so you don't do anything bad to this woman." Genji rolled his eyes. "If you come with me, the elders would think you're slacking off. You'll be at risk of losing the empire."

"I do what I must. I don't want you to have a scandal with this woman. We're already in hot water as it is."

Angela just smiled awkwardly. "So, I'll just meet you two here tomorrow, at 1 PM? Sound good?" Hanzo gave a reluctant, gruff nod, while Genji smiled a wide grin. "See you tomorrow!" Angela walked out of the bar and made her way back to HQ to tell Ana her idea. In the distance, she heard Genji and his friends screaming in happiness at getting her number.


	2. Sudden Heartache

As soon as Angela stepped foot in Ana's headquarters, McCree was on her, hugging and kissing her like a wild animal. He was apparently afraid she got captured by the Shimadas and getting tortured, so he went to the closest mother figure he had, Ana, to voice his concerns. Ana just snickered at the couple and shook her head. Angela and McCree were the two youngest recruits at Overwatch, so it makes sense that they'll end up hooking up. Angela just laughed awkwardly, and Jesse finally put her down. "Sorry Darlin', I got carried away." Jesse's face was a dark red as he let out a shy laugh realizing he was making out with her in front of Ana. "Ah, young love…" Ana drifted off, vaguely remembering the times she had with Reinhardt, and her husband.

"Ana?" Ana quickly shook the thoughts out of her head to stare at the young blonde. "What is it, hunbun?"

"I ran into the Shimada brothers today, at a ramen bar. The heir to their clan, Hanzo, and his little brother, Genji. They were just going out drinking with their friends. I got into a conversation with both of them, and Genji seems to take an interest in me. I have a plan, but I am not sure if you'll like it…" Angela fidgeted uncomfortably, biting her lower lip. Ana's eyebrows raised in interest, implying her to go on. "I think I should try and get closer to the brothers, and maybe I could find out more about their family…" Angela looked back at her Captain and Jesse, both having a surprised look on their faces. "HELL NO. Angela, they could kill you and I won't be there to protect you! It's way too dangerous. As yer "friend," I refuse to let ya' go and get yerself killed! What if one of them recognizes ya? All of us are at risk if ya' mess up. Ya already 'ave enough work on yer hands, let the professionals take care 'o this."

Ana glared at him and rolled her eyes. "That's not for you to decide, Jesse. Hunbun, if you think you can do this, I would say go for it. I can't give much time, for I am not a commander, but I can give you at most 2 weeks. Is that enough time? Do you think you can do something this risky without getting caught?" Angela glanced to the side, the floor seeming suddenly interesting to her. She looked back at Ana, this time with more confidence. "I can do this!" Jesse looked at her with concern. He gently placed his rough hand on her cheek and stroked her cheekbones in a relaxing, slow motion.

"Angel, just be safe fer me. I dun want ya runnin' off and gettin' hurt." His Southern accent was soft and comforting for the blonde, giving her more courage. "Alright, Jesse. You really are a good friend." Jesse smiled kinda awkwardly. "Ouch, friend zoned." Jesse realizing again that Ana was there quickly removed his hand. Ana was leaning on her desk, looking at them through a folder. "Be safe, hunbun." She kissed Angela's head, petting her hair. Angela smiled thankfully at both of them, taking her leave and headed back to her sleeping quarters.

—

Angela's phone buzzed at 12:28 AM. Half asleep, she grumbled and checked the messages.

1 **new message from Genji Shimada**

Genji:

Yo Angie!

Genji:

Sorry, I'm texting so late! I can't sleep! I'm so excited to see you tomorrow!

Angie:

It's quite alright! I can't sleep either ^^;

Genji:

You excited to see me too? I mean, I would understand why-

Angie:

Sure! You and your bro seem pretty cool!

Angela laughed quietly at the boy. Even though he was an assassin, he acted so cutely, almost like he was still a little boy. Angela's phone buzzed again, but this time, it said:

 **2 new messages from an Unknown Number**

"Eh?!" Mercy only gave her fake flip phone number to Genji. Was it a prank caller?

Unknown:

This is Hanzo.

Unknown:

I recommend you don't come tomorrow.

Angie:

And why is that?

Unknown:

Because you will distract my brother from his duty. He already has many women slobbering all over him. He doesn't need you in his life.

Angie:

Oh, so you think I'm a whore?

Unknown:

I never said that. I smacked Genji's friends when they were talking about your…

Angie:

You kinda did. I overheard you telling Genji I'm a whore :/

Unknown:

You seriously use emoticons? How childish.

Angie: Oh, and you don't?

Unknown:

Of course not. I never really text if I am to be honest. I'm too busy to waste my time on things like this. I'm only texting you to tell you to stay away from my brother. You'll be bored anyway, we're going to the arcade. Genji thinks he could get in your pants by working his usual moves on you with the arcade machines.

Angie:

Oh. I'm still coming.

Unknown:

Stubborn, are we?

Angela let out an annoyed sigh. Hanzo was attractive and mature, but he was sure an ass.

Angie:

Yes. Your brother said he'll be my guide, so I'm taking him up on his offer.

Unknown:

Suit yourself. You'll regret it later though.

Angela felt a chill come up her spine at those words. She quickly turned off her phone when she heard a knock on the door. "Ello? May I come in?" A muffled Southern accent came from the other side of the door. Angela's shoulders relaxed, unaware that she was tense in the first place. She quickly grabbed some random medical records on her nightstand and pretended she was looking over them. "Sure! Come in!" Jesse rolled into her room and quickly shut the door. "Heh, the old man taught me well." Angela giggled at him, setting down the medical records she honestly wasn't interested in. "Jesse, you know that you aren't allowed the women's sleeping quarters. Go back to Blackwatch's part of the building." Jesse mock pouted, and crawled on top of her, throwing his hat and gloves off. He leaned in for a kiss, his mouth clashing with hers. "Ya know I can't resist ya, Darlin'."

He planted kisses along her neck, his hands placed comfortably on her waist. Angela pushed up against him, breathing in his scent. "Have you been smoking again?" She smelt the cigars on his clothes. Jesse smirked and stopped kissing her to stare into her eyes. "Ya caught me, Darlin, but I always got ya to patch me up." Angela huffed in annoyance. "Smoking is bad for your health." "You're almost as bad for my health darlin'. My dreams about you keep me up all night."

"Oh, really? What are those dreams?" She gave him an amused look.

"Do you…really want to know..?" Jesse whispered quite heavily while slipping his hand up her shirt.

"J-Jesse! What if someone catches us? Commander Reyes would have your head!" Despite her worries, she still arched into him at his touch.

"You don't need to worry about that darlin, I locked the door." He kissed her collar bone while she ran her fingers through his brown hair. Angela felt something hard poke the inner part of her thigh.

"Please say that's your gun."

"Oh, that ain't Peacekeeper~" Angela's face turned a deep red. She didn't want things to go this far. Not right now. "Jesse, don't. Please. We aren't even dating. I don't want this 'friends with benefits' relationship. I'd rather just…" Jesse had a look of confusion on his face, and he quickly looked away from her. "Sorry Darlin, It's a little too late to say that." She bit her lower lip, knowing what he meant. She already lost her virginity to him, when they were both drunk teenagers. "Jesse, I know you like me, a lot-"

"That's an understatement darlin'. I could say I'm head over heels in love with ya." Angela looked like she wanted to cry, making him really confused.

"I…I don't want this right now…" A sudden realization hit her like a truck. Jesse had a look of slight hurt on his face, but he nodded anyway, getting off her. "Ah, I'm sorry Angel. Did I do something wrong? Do you wanna talk about it..?"

"N-No. Jesse, I swear you did nothing wrong. I'm just not ready for this yet. Maybe in the future, but not now. I need to focus on what to do about the Shimadas." Jesse said nothing but gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Git some sleep, Angel. You need to look good for tomorrow." Angela nodded, and Jesse turned off her lights, leaving her quarters. She was confused. She and Jesse always had chemistry, but at the same time, she yearned for something else. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Plan Discussions

Angela woke up around 6 AM to work on paperwork and her Valkyrie suit. That encounter and conversation she had with Jesse still made her feel uncomfortable, but it was best for the both of them if they just stayed friends. She took a quick break from her suit training to get breakfast. She poured herself a cup of straight black coffee and heated up a cup of soup from the cafeteria. She was reading the newspaper when she heard heavy footsteps approaching her. Her Commander, Gabriel Reyes went to her table and sat next to her. He had an apple in hand and was chewing loudly, distracting her reading. "Commander, may you please chew more quietly?"

Gabriel just rolled his eyes. "Anything for the queen." They both sat there awkwardly for a minute before he spoke up. "So…An- Captain Amari told me about your plan with the Shimada Clan. Are you sure you want to do this? We can easily just kill them since we know now where they regularly hang out." Angela was horrified by this, her body starting to tremble at the thought of people dying. "No! If there is a way that we can resolve this peacefully, I want to do anything in my power to save lives. The Shimada brothers don't seem that bad. Well, Genji anyways. I can't say the same for Hanzo." Angela visibly shuddered, remembering the texts he sent her. "Ziegler, I'm really hesitant to let you do this." Gabriel loudly scoffed and smashed his apple as Commander Morrison entered the room and sat next to Angela. "You're a very intelligent and strong woman, and I don't doubt your capabilities, but what if one of them recognizes you? You're a very important part of this team, and if you are hurt, or god forbid, killed…" Morrison placed his hand on Angela's shoulder, to hopefully try and persuade her to change her mind. "Of course she can do it, you dumbass. She's the angelic saint, remember? If she finds a way to not kill people, even assholes who deserve it, she'll try to be peaceful." Reyes suddenly seemed to take her side, and Morrison just gave him the death glare. "Well, unlike you Reyes, I'm concerned for her safe-"

"I think I'll be the best choice to try and resolve this conflict if you don't mind Commander Morrison. Since I'm one of the newest members of Overwatch, very few people would recognize me. Even if they did, they'll recognize me as a doctor, not an agent. Not to mention that I am a female who looks rather innocent. The Shimada brothers most likely won't suspect me as an agent, even though Hanzo did question me, he hasn't brought it up since after I answered a question of his. The younger Shimada doesn't seem like the assassin type to me, so I would like to try and acquire information about his clan through him, and hopefully, there would be no more killing." Reyes and Morrison both looked at her skeptically., Morrison looking at her thoughtfully, and Reyes grumbling curse words under his breath. "That just sounds like a shitty fairy tale to me. Sadly in this fucked up world, people kill. It's human against omnic. Human against human. I'd love to try and view the world in your irrational eyes Ang, but sadly as a commander for an organization whose task is to protect people from the evils of this world, I have to see the world realistically. The Shimadas are dangerous people, who rule Hanamura with fear and force people into poverty. If we have to kill them, so be it. I've changed my mind, and for once, I agree with Morrison."

"Actually Reyes, maybe, Angela should try. I know, I said literally 2 minutes ago that I didn't like the idea, but Ang can always bring out the good side in people, maybe she could resolve this without spilling blood, and maybe the two boys might even want to join Overwatch…"

"God dammit Morrison! The one time I start to agree with you, you fuck me over! Fine, Ang. Do whatever the fuck you please. We can't have you stall their deaths forever. I'll give you two weeks to get information before Overwatch would get involved."

Her hand tapping on the desk she was sitting at, she gently folded her newspaper and bit her lip. Two weeks seems like so little time to get information, but if it meant that fewer people would get hurt, so be it. "Alright, Commander. You've got yourself a deal."

"Alright, Angela. When do you have to meet these people..?"

"1 PM." Reyes' eyes widened, and he frantically looked at his watch.

"Jesus Christ, Angela! It's 10 AM! What are you still doing here? You have to clean yourself up!"

"It doesn't take me that long to dress myself up, Commander…" Angela smiled awkwardly at Reyes while biting her lip unconsciously.

"Well, you're supposed to be impressing the Shimadas, right? You're sure as hell not impressing me with your messy pony tail and those dark eye bags!" Morrison shook his head at Reyes' blunt comment. "You look beautiful just as you are, Angela….But a little makeup won't hurt you." Angela rolled her eyes at the two men. They were good with a gun, but not at complimenting women. "I think I should focus on what I should say to the Shimadas, instead of what I look like right now." Morrison and Reyes both vigorously shook their heads. "Agh, Fine. I'll ask Ana about it. Thank you for letting me go through this plan, as well as giving me beauty advice." Angela quickly turned around, leaving the cafeteria. She could here Reyes loudly cursing out Morrison as she headed back into Ana's quarters.


	4. Arcade

As Soon as Angela entered Ana's quarters, Ana was already laying out many different types of dresses she could wear. Ana said that it was best if she wore a summer dress, with her hair down. It took Angela two hours to find a decent dress because most of them were too form fitting or revealing for her liking. She settled with a white flowy dress, with a rope around the waist to keep her dress in place, with golden sandals to match. Angela admired her dress in the mirror while putting on sunscreen and brushing her hair. Angela liked things simple, so she decided to put on the minimal amount of makeup. At around 12:30, she got a text from Genji.

—

Genji:

Yo Angie! Are you still coming? Hanzo said if you aren't here by 1:05, he's going to leave.

Angie:

Of course Genji. Sorry, I'm just getting ready.

Genji:

Understandable. Take your time.

—

If she were, to be honest, Angela couldn't stop thinking of Hanzo. Her mind was in a war; should she be afraid of him, or be in love with him? He scared her with his attitude, but his maturity and sophisticated personality drew her in at the same time. She just looked in the mirror, contemplating what to do, when she heard a light tap on her door. "Hunbun, it's time for you to go. You only have 30 minutes to run past 8 blocks of busy city streets!" Angela sighed. She kinda wanted to bail, but she didn't want to let Overwatch down. She secretly wanted to prove to her commanders that she was strong enough to do this, but she didn't admit that to anyone, even herself. "Yes, Captain Amari! I'm on my way!" Angela ran out of her quarters and the HQ building, to the ramen shop. It was 12:55. "Shit!" Angela stumbled over a pebble and skinned her knee. "Verdammit! I guess it'll be fine. Hopefully, they don't ask what happened." She blushed in embarrassment at the thought of having to explain she tripped on a pebble because she wasn't aware of her surroundings. When she arrived, she sighed in relief that they weren't there yet. She stood in front of the ramen shop, the humid breeze flowing through her skirt and hair. She took the moment to enjoy her surroundings, breathing in the smell of ramen, and out. She heard her phone buzz.

—

Genji:

Yo! Sorry, we're a little late! I needed to fix my hair.

Angie:

That is quite okay! ^-^

Genji:

Hanzo is quite upset that you came..?

Angie:

Oh? That's odd.

—

She looked up at her phone to see the two Shimadas approaching her, Genji waving and running towards her, while Hanzo looked more edgy, his hands in his pockets, and kinda slouching his way over. Instead of wearing their robes, they both wore casual clothing. Hanzo wearing a black t shirt, and jeans, and Genji wearing a tank top with shorts. "Angie! You look stunning!" Genji picked her up and tightly hugged her. Hanzo looked somewhat flustered by Genji's actions and looked away. "Genji! You literally just met this woman! It's informal to randomly hug someone like that!" Angie lightly blushed, and Genji realizing what he was doing, immediately put her down. "M-My apologies. I kind of got carried away there. I guess I'm excited to see you..!"

"It is quite alright! I was wondering, where are you guys going to take me?"

"We're going to the arcade. Hopefully, you know how to play…" Hanzo said. She noticed he kind of looked uneasy.

"A-Arcade?" Angela thought Hanzo was trying to change her mind when he said that yesterday. She didn't think he was actually telling the truth. "I-I actually don't know how to play…"

"It's okay! I can teach you! I'm one of the best players in Hanamura! I spend most of my days playing games."

"You should be training to become an heir to our clan, not this nonsense". Hanzo spat at his brother. Genji rolled his eyes and took Angela's hand. "Ignore him. He's in a bad mood today for some reason."

Genji and Angie talked to each other about their jobs, and how their summers were going. "…So that's how I got a job at Rikimaru!" Angela couldn't contain her laughter at Genji's story, nearly tripping over a pebble over how hard she was laughing,

Angie's laughter sounded like a sweet song to the two Shimada brothers. Even though Hanzo tried his best to brush it off, his face turned an ever so light pink. His brother, on the other hand, had a face redder than a tomato. "It wasn't that funny…" Hanzo grumbled, hoping that would hide his blush. Angie's laugher died down as they came closer to the arcade. "Guys, I'm not sure if I can play at the arcade. I'm not that good with video games." Genji flashed her his trademarked goofy smile. "Don't be silly, Angie! Even if you aren't good, I can teach you! A gorgeous woman like yourself shouldn't be worried about such little things." Angie smiled uncomfortably, realizing Genji was flirting with her. "Ah, thank you…" Genji opened the door to the arcade. "After you!"

The arcade overwhelmed Angela with the neon lights and vending machines everywhere. Genji ran over to a quarter dispenser, putting in a $20 dollar bill. A bunch of quarters rushed out of the machine, Genji frantically trying to catch every one. Angie let out a quiet giggle, seeing the boy struggling to catch all the quarters. Hanzo, who was standing next to her, rolled his eyes and headed towards his brother, picking up the remaining quarters on the floor. "Alright! Let's play! We'll start off with a game called Space Invaders! It's really fun!" Genji ran towards a free machine, Hanzo and Angie following after him. Genji pulled on Angie's arm lightly, implying he wanted her to stand in front of the machine. She did as Genji wanted, but her hands were uncontrollably shaking. "Genji, I really don't know if I should-" Genji said nothing, but he stood behind her, his hands completely covering her's. "I told you, I'm going to help you…" He whispered lightly in her ear. Genji guided her hands, while Angie tried to focus on the game and trying to ignore how uncomfortable she was at this kind of closeness. Hanzo just rolled his eyes and sat near a ping pong machine, glaring at them. "You need to relax your arms…" Genji slid his hands up her arms, lightly pushing her arms down. His hands slowly slid up to her shoulders. Angela started to sweat. She never liked sexual advances, even from Jesse. A loud noise suddenly took her out of her trance. DEFEAT was in bold red letters on the screen. "I guess we need to try again." Genji let go on her shoulders, to take another coin from his pocket. "A-Ah! I need to use the bathroom! I'll be right back!" Genji smiled and nodded. Angela rushed over to the back of the establishment, and into the bathroom. Her heart was racing, while she was reapplying her coat of lipstick which came off. "I really need to relax. If I want information, I need to deal with his…advances appropriately." She smoothed out her dress and readjusted her dress straps. She took a quick moment to breathe and exited the bathroom.

The arcade was loud and full of people on machines. She returned to where Genji and Hanzo were, but neither was to be found. Angela looked everywhere, slightly panicking at the idea of being lost in an unfamiliar place when a rough hand tugged her to a nearby seat. Hanzo let her go and looked away from her. Angie smiled sweetly at seeing a face she recognized, but her smile soon faded at seeing his facial expression. "Why did you come?!" Hanzo turned to her, his eyes blazing with anger. "He could've been training instead of fooling around!" Angie looked startled, her eyes not meeting his. "I'm sorry. I wanted to come. I thought it'll be fun. You need to calm down." Hanzo growled in frustration, then relaxed. He shouldn't be yelling at a woman in a public area. Hanzo's shoulders slumped, and he looked suddenly defeated. "…You know, Genji and I played ping pong here all the time when we were younger…" Angela looked up, confused to why Hanzo was telling her this. "I started pushing him three years ago. He needs to stop fooling around. If he doesn't, our elders might have to…to eliminate him." Hanzo's fists balled up, and his jaw clenched. "That's why I'm so angry at you. All these women run up to my brother, trying to flirt with him. My brother doesn't care. He plays them like a fiddle. You literally met him yesterday, yet he treats you like you knew each other for years. He'll have sex with you, then throw you away for another woman. You couldn't resist him. You women are all the same. Soon, because of you, my brother will die. All my efforts to keep him safe would be in vain." Angie's face relaxed, and she placed her hand on Hanzo's shoulder. Hanzo seemed surprised and tensed up, but he didn't make an effort to remove her hand. "Hanzo…I know you think I'm bad, but I assure you, I didn't come to have sex with your brother. I came to experience Japan and all its wonders. And, honestly, I came for you. You were the only sensible gentleman at the bar yesterday. I wanted to know more about you…" Hanzo's eyes widened, and he quickly stood up. "Genji decided a few minutes was too long of a wait, so he went off to flirt with another woman." Hanzo pointed to a far off claw machine, where Genji was using the same technique he used on Angie on a brunette to help her get a pachimari plush. Angie rolled her eyes, silently thankful that woman wasn't her. She looked back at Hanzo, realizing he was gone. She frantically turned around her fear of being abandoned sparking again. She took a deep breath, seeing Hanzo was only a few machines away, playing a Pac Man. Angie walked next to him, observing his every move on the game. "You're pretty good."

Hanzo's hands danced, one hand pressing the "fire" button, while the other jerked the joystick around. "I've had a lot of practice. When I had more freedom, I used to come here with Genji. Sometimes, he would flirt with girls. I have no interest in women, so I practiced on the games here." Hanzo talked to her without looking at her. His character got hit by a ghost. "Kuso." Hanzo hissed. He glanced back at Angie, her shimmery hair falling over her shoulders as she looked in awe at his score. "Wow! You're amazing! Can you…teach me..? As long as you don't teach like your brother does." Hanzo let out a light chuckle at that comment, making the young woman's face turn a light red. "We might be here a while, so why not…?" He beckoned Angie to his seat, while he sat in another seat nearby.

Another two hours of playing, Angie was already the 5th best on the leaderboard. "Wow! I couldn't have even improved that much in two hours!" Now it was Hanzo's turn to awe at Angie's scores, intrigued at her skill. "I couldn't have done it without you!" Angie smiled a satisfying grin, typing her name in the leaderboard. She felt so accomplished, even if it was just making the leaderboard of a game. Just to think she was afraid of these machines. She heard footsteps behind her, Hanzo and Angie turning to see Genji, who looked kinda worn out. "Sorry about the wait guys. That brunette was no virgin, alright." Hanzo looked sympathetically at Angie and turned to his brother in anger. "Genji! How can you say that in front of your so called 'date?'" Genji's face turned red. "S-Sorry…Hey! Wait a minute! You said you hated Angie! Why are you defending her?!"

"I learned that she isn't like those whores you spend time with." Hanzo glared at his brother, daring him to challenge him.

Angela felt uncomfortable being in the middle of this conversation, and Hanzo realized this. "I'm sorry Angie, Genji does this often. Don't feel that bad." He tried his best to give her a smile, which he wasn't good at. It looked more like an uncomfortable, awkward grin. Genji laughed. "No wonder girls don't like you! You call them whores in their faces, then you give them that smile!? I won't even call that a smile! It's more like a scowl!" Angie giggled. "I think it looks cute!" Genji immediately stopped laughing, and Hanzo gave him a smug grin. "Today was better than expected, but you still promised me that you'll come to training tomorrow." Genji's let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, a deal's a deal." He turned to Angela. "Hey, Angie! I know today's meeting didn't go according to plan, but did you want to come see me train in my home tomorrow?" Angie looked over to Hanzo, and instead of glaring at her and looking away, his face showed no emotions. No happiness, anger, or anything. Angie turned back to Genji. "Alright." Genji gave her a goofy smile and picked his up. "Thank you, Angie! You won't regret it! See you tomorrow!" They all exited the arcade, Genji and Hanzo walking around the corner from the arcade. Angela watched them go, Hanzo giving her eye contact. Something flickered, but she didn't know if it was good or bad.


End file.
